Rose on the Grave
by ilostmyplace
Summary: “I watched you burn at the stake! Because you loved me! Because you loved a monster! I refuse to see you die again!” He waited in slumber for centuries. He waited just for her. If you don’t learn from history, you are always doomed to repeat it.
1. Get Ready for the Impact

So here is my second story, it'll be multi-chapter as well. I saw people were writing stories about Gaara and Hinata, with Gaara being a vampire. Well of course I'm going through my music again and I play Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth, which causes me to be struck with instant inspiration. So, I've decided to jump on this 'Gaara as a vampire' band wagon, with my own fic. I hope you enjoy. Oh, I'm not sure when I'll really be updating this, I might try to update it every week. No promises though! If there isn't an update for this next week then there isn't one, 'You Loved Me When You Didn't Know Who I Was.' is my top priority right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does

**Title: Rose on the Grave**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter **

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description:**"I watched you burn at the stake! Because you loved me! Because you loved a monster! I refuse to see you die again!" He waited in slumber for centuries. He waited just for her. If you don't learn from history, you are always doomed to repeat it.

**Chapter 1:**

**Get ready for the impact**

"_Just a little further now, Sweet Child."_ A voice sweetly whispered in her ears, as she walked down the stone steps. They felt cool and slick against her bare feet, just like every other time. Her small hand ghosted along the stone wall, it was slick just like the stairs, but at least it provided a bit more grip and leverage. She could scarcely see, there was no light in the tunnel, but it was like her body already knew where it was going, her eyes didn't need to see.

She was growing close, she could feel it and she couldn't explain how. Her heart beat was picking up rapidly, she didn't know why, but she seemed to become hyper aware of everything around her at that moment. Her body stopped it's self, no longer going down the stairs, it seemed her feet weren't the only thing acting of their own accord._ "Yes, Sweet Child, you're about there. Can't you feel it? He calls for you, yearns for you."_ The voice whispered to her again, as her hand rose in front of her, and came in contact with something that wasn't stone.

Her hand gently traveled over what felt like wood, with practiced ease. She found the ancient latch like doorknob and pulled it to the side. Her heart sounded so loud, it was all she could really hear, pounding in her ears erratically. She knew her breathing had picked up, as once again she placed her hand to the door, pushing it open. Even though it was so old, the door actually moved with relative ease, only groaning loudly in annoyance. She entered in to a room, the only form of light coming from a fair sized hole in the ceiling, that was bared off and five feet above her head.

Leafs danced across the stone floor, from a breeze that seemed to come out of no where. A shiver ran through her body, her skin broke out in goose flesh, hairs standing on end. She was close now, to what she wasn't sure, but she was nearly there. _"In the light, Sweet Child, everything will start to reveal its self." _The voice murmured softly, almost reassuringly, as again her body followed commands she did not issue. It was almost like her mind was just along for the ride.

She thought she felt hands ghost down her shoulders, when she finally came to a halt in the small circle of light, hardly big enough to fit her small frame. She continued to look ahead, like something was going to appear, but she saw nothing. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to will herself to move, but she couldn't, it was futile. Opening her eyes she gasped, if front o f her, just barely outside of the light was what looked like an Iron maiden, except that it wasn't a maiden but a male. Again her feet moved by themselves, taking a step forward, her eyes too moved of their own accord looking to the right of the Iron Man.

She saw the three latches, held shut by three iron pegs. Her thin pale hands rose up, they were shaking, barely able to take the first iron pin out, it was starting to rust against the latch. Once the pin was free it dropped to the stone floor, the noise it made seemed so loud, obnoxiously so, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She wasn't really scared, but tense, tense for a reason she didn't know, but her muscles seemed to have pulled so tight that they shouldn't have been able to move. The next two pins followed suit, they didn't come out any easier than the first, if anything they were harder. All that was left were the latches, she could now feel her whole body tremble.

"_Easy Sweet Child, calm yourself, you'll be with him soon. Keep your yearning tied just a little longer."_ The voice cooed gently. Her hands shook fiercely as she slowly pulled back the first latch, it moaned it's displeasure not having been used in a long time. The second one was much like the first, moaned loudly and gave some resistance. Only one latch left, one more and she'd finally know what she'd been after, finally know what had been locked away for so many years. Her hands trembled so much, she didn't think she could get the last latch pulled back, but it moved with relative ease, like it knew her mission.

As soon as she put her fingers in the thin crack, and started to pull at the door, hinges creaking and resisting, everything started to fall apart. The stone walls tumbled like nothing held them together, the floor broke block by block, and the Iron Man she was about to open, started to float away. She had to cover her eyes, the background was no longer the dark stone room, but a stark white, it blinded her. Eyes watering she blinked a few times, trying to get use to the brightness, she could just make out the blurry figure of the case that held what she was looking for.

This time she seemed to have control of her body, she ran forward as quick as she could, but the Iron Man just moved further away, and the beeping in her head wasn't helping. She winced, willing the beeping to stop, it only got louder and started to turn painful. Each step and a new pain ran through her mind, finally she couldn't take it and collapsed, placing her hands to her head, looking out of blurry eyes just to see the iron case disappear. Closing her eyes again she gasped.

-

"Hinata! Hinata! Wake up! Your alarm is going off." Someone yelled, beating on her door, it was probably her sister. Hinata cracked one of her milky lavender eyes, she wondered how long her alarm had been going off, normally she caught it after the first two obnoxious beeps. Turning over in her bed she gently hit the 'Reset' button. It was 7:30, on a Saturday, why had she set her alarm clock? Laying there Hinata tried to remember, but the thought was just as elusive as her dream, she had just woken up and forgotten it so soon.

Sitting up her phone started to ring, she stood up as gracefully as she could, for some reason she felt drained of energy. When she made it to her desk and picked up her phone she saw the caller was Sakura. Everything clicked all of a sudden. "Hello?" Hinta asked gently, trying to make sure the sleep in her voice wasn't obvious. "Hey Hinata, how are you? Are you ready? I'm going to be at your house in about twenty minutes." Sakura's cheerful voice rang out. "I'm fine, yeah I'm ready, I can't wait until you get here." Hinata lied, expertly no less. "I have to go now though, the maid is calling me down to eat. So I'll see you in a bit." She said quickly, waited for Sakura to say bye, then hung up. After that chaos ensued.

Hinata dropped her phone on the desk, with fast paced steps went to her closet, pulling the door open. What the hell did you wear to a cemetery? She pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a gray long sleeved shirt, it was made out of cotton so it'd be fairly cool if she got hot but it'd also keep her warmer when she put her jacket on. It wasn't the most flattering outfit, but it worked for the cool spring weather, she didn't have time to dwell on looking nice, and when had she ever worn clothes that flattered her anyway?

She went to her drawer and picked out some undergarments, before again going to her desk and getting her white jacket off the back of her seat. Then she all but flew out her door and to the bathroom, the carpeted floor creaking a little bit. She hoped Sakura got stuck in traffic. Opening and closing the bathroom door quickly, she looked at the clock she had about sixteen minutes left. She desperately needed a shower, she could always fib again and say she spilt juice all over herself and she got all sticky. That would work if she wasn't ready by the time Sakura arrived.

Turning the water on, she shed her pajamas in quick succession. First her oversized shirt, followed by basketball shorts, then her panties, she was happy she hadn't worn a bra last night. With her clothes out of the way she jumped into the shower and sadly the water wasn't even warm yet. Hinata's skin broke out in goose bumps, she wanted to shy away from the water but she didn't have the time. Standing under the beam she quickly wet her short hair, grabbed up her shampoo bottle and squeezed some green liquid into her hand.

Almost instantly she calmed down as the scent of mint hit her nose, she loved the smell of it so much, and she really had no clue why. Messaging the shampoo into her hair, she rinsed it a short minute later, then grabbed it's matching conditioner and ran a little of it thorough her hair quickly rinsing and getting out. Grabbing the towel that was draped on a hook by the tub, she just wiped most of the excessive water off, and gave her hair a quick rub with said towel. Next to come was her clothes, she had a little bit of trouble getting them on over her damp skin, but she didn't bother with it, there were only eight minutes left.

Finally Hinata looked in the mirror, she never wore make-up, she didn't really feel the need, however her hair was a different matter. The front strands fell messily to her jaw, while the shorter strands in back messily sat on top of her head. She fingered the black and violet locks, she couldn't really do much with her hair, it was almost like a boys haircut, except for the long strands in front, and fell straight. However, Hinata liked for it to look orderly and right now it did not. Picking up the towel she ran it over her hair again, trying to get it as dry as possible, she didn't have time to get a blow dryer out.

Letting the towel drop to the floor on top of her dirty clothes, she felt a little bad, the maid was going to have to pick it up she didn't have to time to take her stuff to the laundry room. Picking up her brush from the sink counter, she looked at the clock again, three minutes left. Pulling the brush through her thick hair it clung to her face and head in it's dampness, but hopefully when it dried it would look okay. Grabbing her tooth brush she frantically squeezed some toothpaste on it, ran it under the water for a split second, then started to brush as quickly as possible. Hearing a knock on the door from down stairs, she rinsed her mouth and snatched her coat off the toilet, putting it on as she went back to her room. When she entered she grabbed a pair of socks from her dresser, grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket, before going to the end of the hallway and down the stairs. She nearly tripped and killed herself on the way down.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Hanabi asked, she apparently had answered the door. "I'm fine, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked, coming inside, Hinata knew this because she heard the door shut. Quickly composing herself she came out around the corner, a smile on her face. "I'm right here Sakura, just getting my socks and shoes on." She said before her sister could answer. Sakura smiled back, not aware in the least the hell her friend had gone through.

-

"I'm really sorry to have asked you to do this with me, but since grandpa is sick, and there is going to be a funeral later today I knew I needed help laying out flowers." Sakura said, glancing at Hinata who sat in the passenger seat. "It's no problem Sakura, I'm happy to help, you know that." The smaller woman assured her pink haired friend. Finally Sakura gave a smile that reached her bright green eyes, it wasn't full of guilt for ruining Hinata's Saturday. The two sat in silence, only the radio making noise. They were an odd pair the two of them, looked like night and day physically, and even their personalities were a bit opposite.

Sakura was a very spontaneous person, her pink hair was proof, always very animated and showed her emotions well. She was very pretty, with skin that was lightly tanned, unlike Hinata's pale skin, sharp features that gave her a sublet look of power. Many people in their school envied to be her, and a lot of the guys liked her, at seventeen she was a real heart throb. Hinata on the other hand was very quiet and reserved, she didn't talk a lot, and in her opinion wasn't all that pretty. She didn't have some amazing body like Sakura, who was thin and fit, having the men drooling when she walked by. No, Hinata's body was curvy, big hips and chest, a bit of a pudgy stomach, and rounded soft facial features to match. Men hardly looked at her though, since she did have a rounder figure than other girls her age, to them she was fat, even when her friends assured her she wasn't. Even her doctor had said her weight was fine, it was just how her body was built, she was never going to look extremely thin no matter what she did.

When Hinata told Sakura about how she felt, the pink hair girl had told her up front it was the clothes she wore. It's not that she was fat, but her clothes hid her body and made her look bigger than she really was. If that was really the reason Hinata didn't know, she refused to part with her baggy-ish clothing just to test a theory. So she never said anything about her weight and shape out loud, especially when Sakura was around, the pink haired girl got a bit angry.

Looking out the window Hinata saw the cemetery come into view, it was huge and nicely kept, Sakura's grandparents saw over the grounds. They turned to the left, starting to traveled down a dirt road that took them past the cemetery gates and on to the grounds. The ride was a bit bumpy, but Sakura went fairly slow, the roads were only really used to reach the graves and mausoleums that were way back on the grounds. Continuing to go straight, some four minutes later they finally reached the middle of the grounds where her grandparents house and office sat. the area was clear and nice, if you didn't mind seeing the sea of graves that surrounded the two acres.

Parking the car in the drive way the two girls got out and entered the house. They were greeted by Sakura's grandmother, who seemed to be finishing up with the last bundle of flowers. Tenderly the older woman place the thing of flowers in a huge blue container. "The four wheelers are set with a container of flowers already on them, when you run out come back for your second container." The woman said kindly, and the two girls nodded going out the back door. The had about six hours until the wedding started and a few hundred graves to put flowers at. At least someone had mowed the area the day before.

-

Hinata had come back for her second container of flowers, she didn't know how Sakura could help do this every time there was a funeral, after three and a half hours she was already sick and tired of it. Unhooking the empty container she placed it on the ground, and grabbed another one that had flowers in them. It weighed a ton she swore, but she was getting use to it, this was her fourth container. While they set the flowers out Sakura's grandma continued to bundle more together, and place them in the empty buckets they returned.

Sighing Hinata strapped the container on securely, before zipping up her jacket and the getting on the machine and driving forward. It was starting to get a bit nippy, there was apparently a cold front coming in later that day, luckily for Hinata she was going to be warm in her house. She idly turned down the roads, this way and that, going back to where she had left off. She was mainly placing flowers in the mausoleums now, there was an area dedicated to them with the odd grave in between, Sakura had told her they were from some time period or another, that's why they were grouped together.

She finally found where she had left off, dismounting from the four wheeler she grabbed four things of flowers, that was normally the amount of people that stayed in the above ground tombs. Gently she pushed the door open and entered, a shiver rand down her spine for a moment, it almost felt like a hand had ghosted down her back. She brushed it of to being a draft that had come in through the door, and got to placing flowers. When she got to the back of the dark mausoleum, so she could place the last two things of flowers she saw and opening.

The opening seemed to lead down and under ground, she didn't know there had been and double mausoleums like this. Was it even still considered a mausoleum if it also went under ground? She looked at everything, it seemed to be well kept, she didn't know if that was Sakura's grandparents doing, or if someone visited often and took care of it. If someone did visit it then maybe there were more caskets lower that got visited, she should surely place some flowers down there. Right? Hinata thought about what she should do as she place the remaining flowers where they needed to be. She finally decided she would take some flowers down there, if there wasn't anything there she had wasted a few minutes, it would take far too long to go back and ask about the place.

Leaving the mausoleum she went back out to the four wheeler and grabbed a thing of flowers, she thought about how dark it was inside and wished she would have had a flash light, but she doubted it was all that far to travel. Entering the above ground tomb, she went to the back where the stairs were, placing her hand to the wall she recoiled with a slight squeal, the stone was a little slimy but she should have known it would be. Laughing at herself she placed her hand to the stone wall again and moved her foot forward slowly, finding the first step. She repeated the process over and over, slowly and gently finding the other steps, while her hand ghosted against the cool damp wall.

Some where in the back of her mind, Hinata swore this was familiar, but she had never been in this place before. Shaking her head she continued on till her foot seemed to have finally found level ground. She really wished she had brought a flash light, it was so dark, she didn't know how she was suppose to see anything if there really were coffins down here. She was too far in to not keep going though, if anything she probably walk into a dead end, where there use to be a second tomb but it was blocked off. In the back of her mind she continued to feel like she had done this before, like every step she took, she had already done at some time.

A few more minutes and the tips of her feet came in contact with something, she removed her hand from the wall and felt in front of herself. She could make out the texture of wood under her fingers, it was damp as well, and seemed to be splitting in some places. Her hand traveled around for a while, back and forth, looking for a door knob or something and she finally found it. Pushing the door open she stepped in and a gasp tore from her throat. Her dream flashed into her mind, the same dream she had been having over and over again for the past three weeks, but she was never able to remember.

The light was just as she had seen it before, the room was just like it had been in her dreams, the leafs dancing cross the floor by some strange breeze was exactly the same. With unhealthy curiosity she wondered if she stepped into the light, would the iron case appear? Her feet seemed to act fast than her mind, taking commands from her curiosity. She stepped into the light and there the case was, it didn't appear like in her dreams, it was just sitting there harmlessly, pins still in place, latches still held tight.

Her hands started to shake, fear and excitement were mixing in her, fear she knew why it was there, but she didn't know where the excitement had come from. Hinata wanted to leave, this was far too crazy for her, her dreams couldn't be real but here she was standing in a place she had seen every night. It scared the life out of her. Turning around she was getting ready to walk away when she heard the voice. "Help me." The voice was obviously a males, it sounded pitiful and it was coming from the Iron Man or so Hinata thought, she brushed it off though.

Once again she walked towards the door, and again she heard the plea for help. "Is someone there?" Hinata asked, her heart pounding in her ears, there couldn't be someone in the iron case, the pins looked like they hadn't been touched in ages. "Yes please, I'm in here, help me!" The voice was still weak, but there was a bit of hope in it. "Hurry please, I've been in here for so long!" The voice called out, it seemed strained. "H-hang on, I'm going to get you out!" Hinata stuttered moving back to the Iron Man. She couldn't believe this there was someone trapped down here.

With shaking hands she pulled out the pins, as quickly as she could they were a bit resistant because of rust. When they all hit the ground with an overly loud clang she started to pull the latches, when the last one was moved she got her fingers in between the crack and pulled fiercely, thought the front came open rather easily. She moved so that she was standing right in front of the Iron Man and gasped loudly. There wasn't a boy in the case, but it was a man, who looked to be sleeping.

Hinata wondered who had called out, it couldn't have been him, but the thought didn't last, she was concerned when the man couldn't move. She carefully moved forward, taking in his features for any sign that it could be a trick but they were completely slack. His skin was extremely pale, maybe more so than her own, he really didn't look as old as she thought before, maybe twenty-two which was only five years older than herself. His hair was a dark red, she could tell from the little bit of light being cast from the hole in the ceiling. "Sir?" She called out meekly, he was so tall, she didn't realize the Iron Man had been until now, he dwarfed her figure by a foot maybe more.

She got ever closer when he didn't respond to her, maybe he was dead? With a shaking hand she reached up to touch his neck, to see if he had a pulse, but her hand never made it. A scream was ready on her lips when a big hand wrapped around her wrist, but it never escaped as another hand pressed against her mouth. A chuckle rumbled from the man, as her heart beat wildly, like it would break her ribs and leap free. Hinata looked up, only to meet a pair of eyes that looked like blue green glass, she thought they might be glowing. With in a second she was struggling trying to pull away, and the man seemed to let her go which cause her to go flying to the ground.

She gave out a startled shriek as her head came in contact with the stone floor, but she was to frantic to worry about the pain as she opened her eyes, and tried to get up. She saw him standing there, not moving a smirk on his face, just as she was about to push herself to her feet he disappeared, completely vanished. Hinata wasted no more time and practically flew towards the door, and she was so close, she thought that she was going to get free until a hand gripped her upper arm. A scream let lose from her throat as she was pushed against one of the stone walls harshly, and a hard body pressed it's self against her's.

"Where are you going?" He asked, this was the first time she had heard his voice, it was deep and probably would have had her melting into a puddle, had she not been so scared of him. "I haven't gotten to thank you for releasing me." Again he chuckled, but a growl soon came from him as he felt a knee connect with his groin. Much to Hinata's displeasure it did not deter her attacker, but seemed to make him more angry, as she started to beat and claw at his chest doing anything to get him off. For a moment it seemed as if he was relenting, and though her voice felt paralyzed Hinata managed to give the most blood curdling scream as he violently grabbed her wrists. The scream didn't even last long as he sealed his lips over hers, slamming both her arms over her head and into the stone.

Tears started to fall from Hinata's eyes, she was so scared, what was he? He seemed unaffected by anything she did and he should have been hurt in some way. She felt his tongue in her mouth, it had forced it's way there when she had been screaming, and was now prodding at her own as if to get her to respond. All Hinata did was sob while it seemed like he swallowed her cries. When it seemed he would get no response from her, he broke away from ravishing her mouth. "Shh...I'm not going to hurt you much." His tone was almost soothing, but his words scared her beyond anything she could imagine.

"Pah-please, please leave meh-me alone." She pleaded as she felt his tongue tracing her cheeks, licking up the tears that spilled from her eyes. She tried to yank her arms down, but they were kept pinned by his. "I can't leave you alone." He murmured in her ear, flicking his tongue out to trace the outside of her ear gently. "Yeh-yes you cah-can." She tried, pulling her ear away from his tongue. Hinata felt him moving her arms together and quickly he captured both her wrists in one hand, with a little difficultly she had nearly managed to get one free, but he was one step a head. "No, really, I can not." He said kissing and nipping along her jaw line as she sobbed and shook against his body.

Hinata couldn't see his teeth, but they felt incredibly sharp as they gently nipped at her skin. "Pah-please, plah-eh-ease." She choked out over and over again, his free hand finding her zipper and pulling it down, while he licked and suckled at her neck, right over where her juggler vein was. He was no longer paying attention to what she was saying, or the tears that continual spilled down her cheeks. Once her jacket was unzipped his hand seemed to find the hem of her shirt and slipped up underneath it, caressing her skin with his nails, that she quickly realized were just as sharp as his teeth. Hinata struggled anew, trying to push herself into the wall so he couldn't touch her skin, but her attempts only seemed to make his actions bolder, his finger tips came in contact with her skin next.

He chuckled, finding it amusing that even though she was bending under him in defeat, she still struggled. He drew lazy patters over her stomach, loving the feel of her pulsing vein under his lips, he could hear her heart beat hammering so hard that it might burst. It was all arousing, but that's not what he was after, not this time anyway. Finally he started to move his hand further up, raising her shirt as he went, until finally he cupped her left breast in his hand. Much to his disappoint meant it was mostly covered by something, but he gently squeezed the flesh none the less. He wanted her to struggle more, to hear those choked pleads escape her throat. His wish was quickly granted.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt him grab her chest, and start to gently squeeze and kneed it. "Ss-ah-stop!" She pleaded again, sobbing harder if it was possible as he got down to her collar bone and started to nibble on it greedily. "Ah-I woa-won't tel! I pah-promise!" She pleaded helplessly wishing the wall would just allow her to melt into it. He again chuckled, it was deep and reverberated through her, she knew he wasn't going to stop. He stopped nibbling on her collar bones and pushed her shirt up the rest of the way revealing her black bra and the tops of her creamy breasts.

He stopped long enough to appreciate the sight of the more than generously sized mounds, before her lowered his head and twirled his tongue over the top of her left breast. Hinata gave a high pitched cry, "No! Don't!" This time she didn't stutter as she thrashed a bit, and he only chuckled again. "It's too late." He murmured against her skin, before biting into the flesh and sucking greedily at the blood that was produced. Hinata screamed, though no one could hear her, screamed so loud her throat burned every time. She hardly tried to get a breath before she started to scream again, the man latched on to the top of her left breast drinking her blood.

Finally she could scream no more, her voice couldn't take it, so she just gave out ragged sobs that were even starting to die down. She could hear him noisily sucking and wondered if he was being so loud just to goad her, she also wondered how long it had been since he started sucking. Her breaths came out in ragged pants all noise from her subsided, her tears just gently rolled down from her eyes, no longer as quick and hot. He could feel her weakening, he'd have to regrettably pull away soon, he really didn't want to, her blood was something euphoric.

He felt her muscles slackening as he lapped and sucked at the wound he caused, slowing down on the rate he had been draining her. He felt a few tear drops hit his hair, actually they had been hitting him, he just hadn't noticed. Pulling away from the wound he gave it another lick before looking into Hinata's half lidded eyes. "Hah-who are you?" She asked him weakly, taking in his blood stained lips as his tongue darted out and licked them. "I'm Gaara, but you won't remember that until next time we meet." He said in his deep voice, practically purring in content, holding her pale orbs with his own bright ones.

He watched her mouth his name, but no sound came out. Her head drooped the rest of the way and became completely slack, showing him she had passed out, maybe he had taken just a bit too much blood from her. Gaara hoisted her body up and cradled her bridle style, looking down almost fondly at Hinata, but quickly his eyes became hard and glared down at her as if she were disgusting.

-

I hoped everyone liked this. .


	2. Imaginary Light

Second chapter up, I don't know what to say about it, other than I can't tell you why Gaara is acting funny. DX If I did there wouldn't be a plot! OH! If I reload a chapter with edits, because I was reading over Ch1 and it had a lot of errors I didn't catch at three in the morning, will it show up as updated? Also wow, I didn't expect so many reviews for this, but I'm sad to say that my other story is staying my main, even if I'm not getting as many reviews. It's just that I've started that story, I planned to finish it before picking this one up, that's what I'm going to stick with.

I also changed the description a little bit, nothing huge really, just some punctuation marks and a word or two added. **Also the last bit of rambling. I'm making a new one shot! I however don't know what Pairing I want to make it, so all my loyal readers I want your opinion! What character do you want paired with Hinata? Yes, I know, another Hinata story, well right now that's all I'm writing because she's my fav character. I actually already have a different one-shot in mind, and it's dedicated to a different pair. Anyway, back on track! You can pick any character you want Hinata to be with, male or female and I'll be writing a story about them. Yes, this had to be bold.**

Big friggen thanks to: SadDarkWhispers, Inimi, Kiyoko1663, Suzume-kage, petite.ina, Joslyn, Cabalistic, Hyuuga-Heiress, SilentAbyss, Hikari, Elizabeth Riddle, PersianLady, Gaara's Ai, Shrivled.up.heart, Dragonstar-dreamer, vegetaslover9, Hinata, Hinagiku Harumi, KunoichiKitsune, Winterkaguya, and Soubifan700 you guys are so awesome, I wasn't expecting so many reviews and I got them. I love you all. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Title: Rose on the Grave**

**Rating: M**

**Type: Multi-chapter **

**Authoress: ilostmyplace**

**Description: **"I watched you burn at the stake! Because you loved me! Because you loved a monster! I refuse to see you die again!" He waited in slumber for centuries. He waited just for her. If you don't learn from history, you are always doomed to repeat it.

**Edited by: MissMinne08**

**Chapter 2:**

**Imaginary light**

Hinata!" A voice yelled, it seemed so distant to her though, how she knew it was yelling was anyone's guess. "Hinata please, please wake up!" The voice again called, it sounded so scared, she felt inclined to answer it. Groaning she tried to open her eyes, though they felt like they were glued shut.

"Hinata? Hinata?!" The voice asked, it sounded like a woman's, and Hinata wanted to tell the woman to stop saying her name so much and so loud. "She's coming around!" The same woman said, excitement laced in her voice which seemed so familiar. Hinata felt a hand on her forehead; it was cool and soothing, making her realize how badly her head hurt.

Hinata willed her eyes to open, wanting to know what was going on and why she was being touched. She regretted it when her body obeyed her commands, giving an almost animal like grunt of pain as white hot light struck her eyes. Her head snapped to the left quickly, eye lids closing in an instant, but the damage had already been done. She saw a mass of imaginary light behind her lids, the sort of light you get after having a picture taken and it only added to the growing pressure to her brain. Her limbs felt so heavy as she futilely tried to roll onto her side and curl into a ball. The only thing she had to show for it was an extremely dizzy feeling throughout her body. 'Should her body feel dizzy? Was that possible?'

"Easy Hinata, don't move, just rest for a few minutes. You passed out and you're extremely pale." Not that Hinata was usually pale but the woman was surprised that you couldn't see her veins through her skin; it looked like there was no pigmentation at all. Finally the voice clicked in Hinata's mind, it was Sakura. The words 'extremely pale' had made her remember a conversation they had once. Sakura had asked why she didn't tan or go to a tanning bed, Hinata had told her that she didn't want to get cancer from being outside or burned in a tanning bed.

"Sakura?" Hinata voiced feebly, wincing at the sound of how cracked and strained her words were. Scrunching the muscles of her face sent a jolt to her brain, which electrified the headache she had, that had gone down to a minimum throb up until a few seconds ago. Taking deep breaths to try to dull the pounding, it unfortunately hardly did anything for her.

"Yeah it's me." The voice replied kindly and softer now which was a relief. "Do you know what happened? Should I call the ambulance?" Sakura had been ready to run back to her grandparents' house to call for help because Hinata wouldn't wake up, but stopped at the last minute when she started to come around.

"I don't know." The dark haired woman replied because she didn't want to go to the hospital, she hated doctors. "I don't need an ambulance-ah! I-I juh-just feel dih-dizzy. And I have a headache." her voice broke sharply, making it the most painful sentence Hinata had ever said. Having to think about what to say almost made her head split in two.

"Alright, do you think you can get up? I'll take you to grandma's, you can rest there. Then I'll take you home." Sakura didn't want to leave Hinata in the mausoleum any longer, she was cold to the touch and there was no telling how long she'd been out here like this.

"I think so." Hinata replied quietly, slowly opening her pupil-less eyes. Well actually she did have pupils, but like her family she had a genetic disorder that made her pupils so big that it seemed she had no iris. Her pupils have a milky-colored film over them to help deal with the light, since they can't contract.

Sakura removed her hand from Hinata's forehead and moved it to under her right shoulder, watching as the young woman blinked a few times. She could tell that Hinata's eyes hurt from the way they were watering and quickly thought of an idea. Pulling her sunglasses out of her pocket, she unfolded them and gently put them on Hinata's face. Hinata smiled when she felt the sunglasses being pushed onto her face, Sakura was so perceptive sometimes, she'd make a good doctor. Opening her eyes again, a sigh of relief escaped Hinata's lips; having the light blocked soothed her headache.

"Thank you, Sakura." She said smiling as her friend's hand slipped under her shoulder.

"It's not a problem; just tell me when you're ready to sit up." Sakura replied softly. Hinata nodded taking a deep breath, this was either going to hurt, or she was going to get sick.

"I'm ready." She finally said after a few more breathes. It seemed her body didn't want to cooperate, making her struggle to get up, even with Sakura's help. Hinata swore that she was spinning, she felt like she was in a tilt-a-whirl at the fair that was upsetting her stomach.

Looking around she took a few more deep breaths, trying in vain to calm her stomach down and get rid of the salty taste in her mouth. She always got a salty taste in her mouth before she puked. Focusing on some flowers that were on the floor, she tried to concentrate on anything else but the spinning and tilting room. Hinata didn't remember passing out or even feeling like she was going to pass out. Hell she didn't even remember placing the flowers. After walking into the mausoleum everything became a blur; and then just one big, black, blank.

"Want to try and stand now?" Sakura asked noticing Hinata's disorientated look, scared that she was going to pass out again. They needed to get her back to the house; from there she could decide if she needed to call the doctor, even if Hinata didn't want to go.

"I think I'm ready to stand up." Hinata croaked out. In truth she didn't want to stand up, but she was also starting to feel the biting cold around her. Funny how her headache was going away, but a million other problems all of a sudden made themselves known. She felt Sakura take her left arm and place it over her shoulders and behind her neck.

"On the count of three I'm going to lift you, so try and push up with your legs." Hinata nodded showing she understood. She didn't feel like talking because her throat started to feel sore and raw.

"One...Two...Three." When Sakura was finished counting she started to haul the shorter girl up, noticing how bad she was shaking even though a lot of her weight was placed on the pink haired teen. Slowly the two stumbled to car, both unstable because Hinata couldn't support her weight and Sakura was having difficulty dragging Hinata along. However the two finally managed to make it to their destination.

-

"Oh God! Hinata are you alright?!" That's what the pale girl was greeted with as they entered her house. Temari was already fussing, taking immediate notice to Hinata's pale complexion, but then again she would notice the slightest difference, after taking care of Hinata and Hanabi for eight years. The thirty-five year old didn't look a day past her mid-twenties, her hair was blond as ever, pulled back into four pony tails. Her eyes were a bright blue and almost looked like they had white in them. There were very beautiful and on some days Hinata wished she had normal blue eyes like that.

"I'm alright Temari, just not feeling all that well." Hinata said. She was feeling a bit better, after spending the last three hours napping at Sakura's grandmother's house. Luckily she'd gotten a little color back; otherwise Temari would have had a heart attack. Hinata stood there a few minutes as Temari felt her forehead, then her cheeks, ruffled her short hair, and checked her over with her eyes. When the blonde couldn't find anything seriously wrong, she let the two girls get past the front part of the house and into the kitchen.

"There's some spaghetti in the pot, if you guys are hungry. I have to go help Hanabi with a project." Temari said, as the two took a seat at the table after grabbing two cans of soda from the fridge.

"Waited until the last minute again?" Hinata asked in good humor, it was no secret her sister was a procrastinator, but she was also her father's favorite so he allowed such things to slide.

"Like always." Temari huffed. "Are you sure you're okay, do you need me to get you anything?" She asked. It was one of the rare times the blonde showed her softer side, in all respects she was a woman you did not want to mess with.

"No, I'm alright I promise. I'm just really tired. I'll eat something and then I'm going to bed." Hinata said getting up and moving towards the cabinet, telling Temari what she wanted to hear so that she wouldn't fight back. She already knew that her blonde 'care taker' already had a suspicion that she might have and eating disorder, she didn't need to further those suspicions. Temari seemed happy with what Hinata said and quickly left the room to find Hinabi, who would most likely be in the home gym.

Shaking her head Hinata grabbed a plate from one of the wooden cabinets. "Do you want some spaghetti?" She looked back at Sakura, who made an eager 'mmmhhmm' noise, but was too busy drinking her soda to answer properly. After all, drinking soda and talking was bad, it led to choking which was never good.

-

Hinata tiredly dragged herself up the stairs, Sakura had stayed longer than expected, they had started talking while they ate and it carried on for a few hours. They were trying to figure out what had made her faint, though Hinata couldn't remember anything except for the fact that she didn't get enough sleep the night before. They talked about the tests they were taking Monday in the few classes they shared. Then they moved onto the topic of guys, which lasted for a good while. They just discussed who they liked, who looked good but not interested in having a relationship with. Then came the topic of sports, was Hinata going to be on the swim team again?

Yawning Hinata opened the door to her room and flipped on the light before entering and closing the door behind her. She never would tell anyone, but the darkness inside her room scared her. Her imagination would always get to her when she was in a dark confined place and it made her hear and see things that weren't really there, making sleeping a pain. Going over to her desk she set down her phone, took her jacket off, and placed it over the back of her chair before going to her dresser to dig out an over sized shirt and pants. She almost didn't want to change; she just wanted to crawl into her bed and pass out.

Once she got a pair of shorts she threw her pj's onto the bed and sat down. Off came her socks, then her pants, which she replaced with her shorts. The cool fabric made her shiver a bit; it felt nice and soft against her skin. Next off was her shirt and that's when everything fell apart. Gasping, Hinata couldn't believe what she saw. There were four scabbed-over dots, the size of teeth, on the top of her left breast. In all honesty she wouldn't have noticed it because she was so tired, but the skin around it was slightly bruised and an irritated red.

Shaking her head she covered her mouth, stopping the shocked scream as she remembered the events from earlier. The man, no, the monster named Gaara. Tears of fear started to well up in her eyes, he'd left her alive but why? Could he find her? What would he do to her if he did? She had to tell someone, call the police. Something! Standing up, Hinata quickly put on her shirt before making her way to her door, but stopped short. She couldn't tell anyone, they'd think she was crazy, they'd lock her up in a loony bin probably claiming she hurt herself. But she had to do something!

Walking away from the door she started to pace back and forth, her mind in a frenzy. She couldn't think of anything that might stop him from coming after her. How did someone stop a vampire? Wait! When did she even decide that he was a vampire? Well, besides that all the signs were there: claws, sharp fangs, and really bright eyes that looked like glass. So it looked like she'd decided he was a vampire, though for all she knew he could really be a government experiment gone wrong. Many would believe that her idea was crazy, but when someone sucks your blood and has ungodly strength, a person's imagination would likely run wild.

Back to her problem at hand though, how does one keep out a vampire and protect themselves? Going to her desk she pulled the seat out and plopped down on it. She couldn't sleep now. Looking at her phone she thought about calling someone, anyone, but then realized it was late and everyone would probably be sleeping, or out partying and not coherent enough to speak. Hinata looked at her computer and immediately felt stupid. She didn't have the internet for nothing.

-

The clock now read 1:30 AM, Hinata had been to a million different sites with her fingers hurting from typing, scrolling, and clicking, while her eyes were about to fall shut. From what she found out; the popular belief was that vampires couldn't enter a house unless invited, they were allergic to garlic, and the cross hurt them as did holy water. Neither of which she had on standby. Well she had a cross but it was a tiny thing on a necklace. It also seemed that they hated fire and sunlight. Piercing the heart or brain would kill them, silver wasn't effective since it only worked on werewolves. The most interesting thing she found out was that no one could agree on whether vampires were created because of some sort of blood virus or if it really was because of some ancient curse.

Rubbing her eyes, Hinata closed all the internet pages and shut off her monitor. She was safe; Gaara couldn't get into her house unless she said he could come in. Standing up she pushed the chair back and walked over to the light switch, before flicking it off. With ease she maneuvered herself to her bed, her feet gliding over the carpet without worry. Finally her upper thighs lightly bumped against the frame of her bed and mattress, causing her to sigh. Placing her hands on the bed she felt the cool sheets against her palms and proceeded to climb into bed. She raised her right knee so it was on the bed, before bringing her left leg and knee to follow. Normally she would sit down and then pull her legs into bed, but that just seemed like too much work.

Flopping ungracefully onto her side, she curled her legs up and then tucked them under her comforter. Then, pushing herself up, just a hair so that she could grab it and pull it up the rest of the way. Last to come was her body pillow that she snuggled against. Reaching out her right hand she brought it down on what was supposed to be her pillow, but instead she got cloth and what felt like a person. A gasp caught in her throat as a jolt sent her heart into a mad race. This couldn't be happening, there was no way. She started to tremble as she took her hand away and that's when she heard it, the chuckle from before, the chuckle from that monster.

Viciously she pulled away, in what she thought were fast movements, be he once again grabbed her wrist and somehow managed to clamp his hand over her mouth. Striking out with her left hand she swung blindly, not able to see her attacker. However, she knew she'd hit him somewhere when he let out a slight growl and literally yanked her towards the middle of the bed like she was a rag doll. She felt the mattress sinking in and knew he was shifting positions. She tried to get another hit in to somehow get his hand off her mouth.

"So surprised to see me?" His tone seemed mildly amused. He'd told her that they'd be meeting again, yet it looked like she was genuinely shocked he was there. When her hand came at him again he let go of her mouth, only to mildly punch her in the stomach and grab her wrist. She probably felt weak, but she was actually pretty strong. He was starting to regret giving her some of his blood so she could recover faster, at least the effects had waned considerably since then. He should have just left her like he was planning too, at least then she wouldn't cause him so much trouble. Bending his head down, lips close to her left ear, he waited for her gasping to calm down a bit. He'd hit her just a little harder than he'd intended.

"What's wrong princess? Aren't you happy to see me?" He growled out harshly, making her squirm a little, much to his enjoyment.

"Hah-how ah-are you heh-eh-here?" Hinata chocked out. She thought he couldn't get in, that's what she had read, what was going on? She wanted to puke so bad, that blow to her stomach made her muscles clench from pain and unsettling the contents in it. "You're nah-not supposed to bah-be able tah-to come in." She took a deep breath and swallowed, willing the lump of bile down that was beginning to rise in her throat.It took a minute for Gaara to understand what she meant; her broken and gasped words were a bit infuriating. He expected her to be a bit stronger, showing no signs of pain, but it seemed she was nothing like she was before.

"Is that what you were looking up on that device? Things about vampires?" He cooed in her ear, he'd watched her from her window for a while as she was doing something on that box. Once and a while he would see pictures of what were supposed to be his kind. "I can enter any place I want, there's nothing _magical_ keeping me out." He thought it was funny she believed everything she read.

"Now, I think we should pick up where we left off, don't you?" It wasn't really much of a question, but a taunting statement. He could practically hear her heart beat in his own ears. She wasn't slow in figuring out what he meant, especially since the memories were fresh in her mind; her skin nearly crawled at the thought of him touching her again. She wouldn't let that happen, not by him, she couldn't go through this again. Adrenalin rushed through her veins, everything felt like it was going in slow motion as she brought her head viciously up so it connected with his own.

Gaara drew back with a growl; it sounded low and defied any sound a living creature could make. Hinata's vision swam, hardly registering that he no longer held her wrists captive. But she was having difficulty trying to remember what she was going to do. It was safe to say she had knocked herself silly. A hash slap to her cheek however brought her back to reality; instinctively a loud scream tore from her throat. It was a shriek that would put even the most maimed cat to shame. From there, things were thrown into fast forward.

The next thing Hinata knew her door was thrown open, her light on instantly. Gaara had disappeared in an instant as Temari came quickly to her side with her sister in the doorway, eyes wide and panting. A breeze was coming in from the window which was thrown up and the screen missing.

"Hinata, calm down! It's alright, calm down he's gone." Temari said quickly, sitting on the bed, wrapping the girl in her arms and shushing her. "Hanabi go call the police." the blond haired woman ordered to the younger.

The police came and went with a swirl of blue and red lights and wailing sirens. Men and woman alike asking Hinata a million questions at once, she could hardly keep the lies she told, separate from the truthful things she said. A few reporters decided to cover the break in, though no one in the household commented. A lot of flashes went off in her face; her phone wouldn't stop ringing, her friends calling over and over again. It was chaos and Hinata was finally happy to sink into her bed as the first rays of light started to peak through her window. At first she found it hard to sleep, jumping at every little noise, but soon not even her fear could keep her awake. Finally the darkness took her into the land of the sleeping.


End file.
